A Name and A Face
by chapellefan
Summary: What if there was no Rule 26 in the Death Note? After L's demise, Light must make a decision that will change the relationship between him and Misa. Rated T for sensitive issues.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the anime/manga series Death Note. Death Note is copyrighted to writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata as well as Viz Media.

**Warning:** The following fanfiction contains sensitive issues concerning birth control. If you are uncomfortable with such subjects, please cease reading this fanfiction and read something else. This is purely a work of fiction.

**A Name and a Face**

Light Yagami was God of the New World. However, unlike most gods, he was not able to directly bask in the warmth of his cheering public and his worshiping masses. Rather, he occasionally turned on the television, or at times typed his other name, "Kira" in the search engine. He knew things had to be this way. With the police still investigating Kira, a supposed mass murderer, Light Yagami hid in the shadows.

Luckily, Light not only possessed the most powerful Japanese police force ever assembled, but he also had two very important factors. One was the Death Note, a book that when a person wrote a name and thought of said victim's name and face, the person would die. However, the other thing he had was far more valuable. With even greater luck than just picking a Death Note off the ground, he found something greater than a book used to kill. Light Yagami possessed a Japanese crime squadron fooled into believing Kira was still on the loose, a book used to kill people with the simplest of ease, and an admirer obsessed with the man that she would do anything for him.

After all, pawns were more valuable than any tool.

However, certain things must be used to keep loyalty. Take one evening for example when Light Yagami had returned to his house. Turning on whatever florescent lighting was available, he inched toward the foyer. After a long stressful day of deceit, he eagerly wanted to punish criminals himself. As he entered the room, he groaned, eyeing his assistant in another suggestive nightgown. Luckily, Misa Amane did what Light had told her to do. She wrote diligently in the Death Note, only stopping when she finally noticed him sitting on the bed.

"Oh, Light!" she shrilled, leaping forward and suffocating him. Light sighed as he reluctantly wrapped his own arms around her. He wasn't sure if becoming God was worth the daily routine of mindless worship.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" he responded quickly, hoping to change the subject and to break free of her grip.

"Oh yes!" she replied giddily as she went back to the Death Note. "I didn't kill any felons today, only small criminals. I only killed those on the local news and even then only if they were _really_ close to home."

His face hardened, his frown etched into his face. If Misa made one miscalculation, he would be cleaning up her mistakes. "Did you space out the times like I told you to?"

The blond nodded her head giddily, causing her thin pig tails to flop. "Of course! I made sure to write the times so that people can't pinpoint the time it's being written. On top of that, I made sure to mix up heart attacks and other killings to help you. I'll do anything my Light asks me to..."

For the first time today, the God of the New World lifted his face. Light never beamed with happiness or grinned with pleasure. He simply smirked, knowing another plan executed perfectly. "_Good. Now the Kira Task Force will believe that Kira's somewhere in the district. Little do they suspect, I'm doing this to lure out the real felons out. By the time the task force realizes, I'll kill off all of Japan's biggest criminals in one fell swoop." _Feeling comfortable, he loosened his black neck tie and threw it on the ground. He took a glance seeing his blond servant pick it up for him. After rubbing his back, he sat at his office chair and clicked a pen.

He looked forward to this evening. As he turned on the news, he noticed two small clamps tightening on his shoulders. He did nothing, knowing whose hands they were.

"Misa," his voice growled lowly as not to frighten her. "I appreciate the gesture, but right now I want to be left alone."

"I understand," she giggled without removing her grip. "I just want my Light to be comfortable. Do you want a drink? Maybe a sandwich? I was so busy doing what you asked me that I forgot to make dinner and-"

"Then go make dinner," he began to lose patience as he gripped the pen in between his fingers.

Unfortunately rather than noticing his foul temper, she asked yet another question. "What would you like? I can make tempura, rice balls, maybe some of that-"

He snapped. Very rarely, Light Yagami would get up and shout. However, with the stressful task of hiding his identity, he had lost his place. He leapt from his chair and burst with anger. "I don't care! Just make whatever you want. It doesn't even have to taste good. It doesn't even have to be cooked. You can burn the food if you want. You can order out for all I care! Just leave me alone!" As he settled down after his forceful shout, he gazed at the girl. He bit his tongue to see what he had done.

The girl's usual cheerful mood disappeared and replaced with disillusion as well as disappointment. She gave a deep sigh and nodded. "If Light wants it, I'll...I'll do what he asks."

The God of the New world gripped his pen tightly into his fist. He had miscalculated and made a crucial error. He lost his temper. While Misa was expendable to others, Light needed Misa's loyalty above all else. Misa lacked moral restraints of any other person willing to kill, but also possessed obedience and loyalty. Her eyes could read people's names above their heads, able to make her a top candidate for the Death Note. Light also considered another fearful thought: Misa could have easily lost her temper with him and write his name in the Death Note. _"I got careless."_

He sighed, knowing he had to accept the punishment for his deeds.

"Misa...dear," he forced out with a strained smile. Unlike other men of his age, he lacked any of the social nuisances with women. Still, he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to redeem himself. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just venting from my day at the task force. What say you and I," he leaned into her and whispered sweet words into her ears. If he was lucky, he could easily make up his fault with a night in bed.

"Oh, Light!" As he had predicted, the loyal servant took the bait. "I'll get dressed into something more comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes!" She skipped her way into the bathroom and locked the door. Light pulled back his left sleeve to see the hands of the clock. _"10:03. I better get ready myself."_ He sat down at the chair and turned the news on. After seeing several reports, he began to write various names in the Death Note.

_Jin Watasubi 10:04 P.M._

_Torou Saki 3:09 A.M. Car accident_

_Maroh Fuji October 16th 4:50 P.M. Shot by police_

_Shizuka Kanabuchi October 19th 3:40 P.M._

"Oh, Light..." the servant's high-pitched voice became even higher in an attempt to lure him. The God moved his head from his work to find the woman in her bare essentials: an opaque black bra, showing her sizable cleavage and a pair of dark evening panties revealing her full assets. Light gave a quick sigh as he stumbled from his chair and towards the bed. As he took off his belt, he noticed a fish like face staring at the two of them. Ryuk, Light's Shinigami, did not help or harm Light. In short, he simply watched as Light reaped the benefits of Ryuk's Death Note.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to look away?" he asked sternly and without hesitation.

"Nope." The Shinigami cackled as the florescent bulbs shut off.

* * *

"Well," Light opened as he sipped a cup of black coffee. "It seems that this new Kira has outdone himself. He not only targeted small criminals these past few months but also managed to lure out Tokyo's crime bosses." Light Yagami addressed the new Kira task force. He not only acted as God as Kira but also Kira's pursuer as head of the Kira Investigation Team. The hidden organization consisted of a small group of agents designed to capture Kira including Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, and Shuichi Aizawa. Though they were the most senior members on the squad, they abandoned the idea that Light was Kira long ago. Light made sure all suspicions vanished.

The meeting room never felt comfortable. Even with all the latest state of the art computers, a wide screen television and fresh coffee each morning, discussing Kira's tactics disturbed most members. As they sat on the sofas, on elderly voice broke the silence.

"To think he would wait this long to strike..." Light's father, Soichiro, felt more and more disturbed by the Kira investigation. "Kira's definitely become arrogant in his thinking. What does he think he is, allowing criminals to run free?"

"But, he got rid of all the crime bosses in one swoop right?" Matsuda chuckled. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"No, Matsuda." Light interrupted. Part of being the head of the Kira Investigation was also being Kira's biggest critic. "Even if Kira believes what he's doing is justice, he's no better than a criminal for letting these felons free these past few months. Who's to say one man has the right to rule the world?"

"It might be a woman," Matsuda cried out in a desperate attempt to add something intelligent to the conversation.

"Even so-" As he would've continued the conversation, a quick buzzing sound interrupted him. He looked toward his pocket to find his cell phone to be the source of noise. He quickly pulled it out only to find the words, "MISA" on the window.

"Do you want to take it in another room?" Soichiro suggested as the meeting still went on.

"No, I'll just tell her to call me back later." He flipped the sleek plastic open and put the receiver by his ear. _"She knows not to call me at this time. So what's so important that she has to interrupt me?"_

His servant's high-pitched squeal sent him to move away from the phone. After his eardrums had settled he moved back and spoke slowly in his smooth voice.

"Misa, dear. I'm kind of busy at the moment. Could you call back later?" Restraining himself to hang up right there and then, he paused when Misa's voice giggled and cheered with joy. As he took a moment to concentrate, he remembered planning an appointment for the girl's physical a few days ago. _"She must have gotten the results back."_

"Misa, are you feeling better? What did the doctor say about your stomach?" Light required Misa's health to be in top condition. Without her, his flawless alibi as the Head of the Kira Investigation Squad could have been shattered. He needed her to write for him. After another high pitched scream from her, Light asked once again. "Dear, why don't you tell me the good news?"

Then, he finally got his answer he had demanded.

At first, doubt began to claw at him. Uncertainty followed as did fear. His carelessness led into another foolish mistake even graver than abandonment. The fear of commitment and restraint now gripped him by the throat. In all of his years, no two words changed his life since the sentence, "I'm L." At that time, he remembered his place at the crime scene. No matter how dire the situation was, Light would not allow anyone to see him vulnerable. "No, I'm glad. No, you don't have to worry. I'll tell everyone. You take care. I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Light," Soichiro leaned in, listening in to whatever conversation was heard. "It looks like you've received some news. What is it?"

As much as he wanted to keep the affair private, Light made the mistake of having the conversation in the room. Even if he denied the call and said everything remained the same, the task force had taken a good look at the slight shock of his face. Even if it was very subtle, people who worked with Light day and night, including his own father, could tell Light received important news. There was no use hiding it.

"Misa just called." he replied with a slight, false grin. "The reason she's been feeling so sick lately is because she's pregnant."

"Light!" Sachiro responded first with a wide smile under his bushy mustache. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." he nodded while hiding his frown behind his false smile.

* * *

How to Use the Death Note:

Rule I

_The human whose name is written in the note shall die._

Rule II

_The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

* * *

"Ryuk," the God of the New World asked. "Where does a name come from?"

During the past few days, Light Yagami's world transformed from a tight routine to a unpredictable puzzle. His servant went out frequently for shopping trips and school scouting. The Task Force, hearing the news, insisted that Light spend a few days with Misa in order to comfort her. This gave Light enough time to write in the Death Note as well as think about the upcoming pregnancy. If the Shinigami proved any use at all, it showed acute listening skills.

"What do you mean?" The other worldly being croaked with interest. The Shinigami's wide crimson eyes gawked at the man. "A name just comes from a person, that's all. They get a name and that's it."

"But who decides on the name? Is it from the law? Do you have to legally have a name in order for it to be real? Is it the person themselves and what they consider themselves to be? If someone wrote Kira and knew my face, would I die? Or is it the parents? Do they have the final say on what the child is named? If so, does it remain that way for the rest of their lives?"

"Huh." The Shinigami continued to gawk without changing its face. "I never really thought of that before. So I wouldn't know."

"Hmm." Light Yagami faced a difficult decision. The slightest move could have easily destroyed his ranking, reputation, luxury or his life. A child was by no means desirable to him. Often, an uncontrolled factor could have easily destroyed everything he had worked for. At the very least, Light would have been forced to attend the delivery of the infant. If successful, Light would be driven to take care of it and would be distracted from the news reports. Then, there was always the possibility that the child would actually find the Death Note and misuse it for petty purposes. Light Yagami needed to prevent as much damage as a child could bring.

"If you want to get rid of the kid so bad, just wait until it pops out and then write the name." The Shinigami gave worthless advice, at least worthless to one who used the Death Note so carefully.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious for a child with no signs of illness to suddenly die of heart failure? Still, even if I manipulate the means of death, anyone who's seen the Death Note could easily figure a method and motive."

"So just ask the girl to kill it. You said it yourself; she'd be willing to do anything for you."

"True, but mood swings are part of the problem. Say I confront Misa about the situation and demand that she write the child's name in the Death Note. Several possibilities may occur. She may get emotional and burn the Death Note in spite. She could also hide the Death Note where only she could see it, destroying my plans. Then there's the chance she becomes extremely emotional and writes my name in the Death Note, though to be fair, it's very unlikely. From what I've deducted, several situations end with the Death Note being destroyed, hidden or used. Only one comes out with the actual result."

"You could just kill the mother." The Shinigami smirked. Often, Ryuk would say bits of dark humor.

"Yes, but then who would write in the Death Note when she's gone? Certainly not you."

The Shinigami cackled with interest when a familiar buzzing sound interrupted the conversation. Light picked the phone up to see the words, "MISA," on it. He flipped it open and gave short bursts of "Yes." and "Of course."

When he hung up the phone, he quickly pulled his black suit jacket on and headed for the door. "_I might as well see what it looks like."_

_xxxx_

Light Yagami hunched over with his fingers intertwined as the Ultrasound began to rub its way onto Misa's stomach. The slow beeping of the LCD did not shake him from his deep thinking as he stared at the sun setting in the distance. The Ultrasound assistant gently rubbed the device around the womb and made slight remarks on what she saw.

"Don't worry Mrs. Yagami." Under normal circumstances, Light would have easily corrected the technician of his marital status, but he had other concerns. "It's usually a bit difficult to find a child in the early stages. But with luck-"

"It's Ms. Amane. I haven't officially married my Light, but I look forward to." He winced at hearing such a claim.

"As I was saying Ms. Amane, we can usually pick up- Oh! I seem to have found it."

"Light, come over here!" Misa squealed. Even when lying with her back flat and her stomach being observed, she still possessed tremendous energy. The God of the New world reluctantly rose from his chair and eyed the Ultrasound. The fuzzy, blurry images revealed a small, visible embryo. The small body already possessed hands and feet and showed above all else, a head.

"If we look over here, we can see the penis under development." The technician paused her sentence to hear Misa cheer.

"A boy! Maybe we can call him Light Jr.!"

"And here is the head. You can see partial ear formation and a definite shaping of a face." Light leaned forward to see the small skull of the child. He would never forget the image he saw. The white head passed by the scanner contrasting with the dark blue background. Often, he lost and caught sight of the formation, until the assistant finally stilled her hand. Its small shape seemed to wobble back and forth as if it noticed Light staring at it. He etched the image into his mind, able to recall it at a moment's notice.

"Isn't he cute, Light?" Misa doted, smiling genuinely.

"Yes. Yes, he is."

* * *

Dinner at Soichiro Yagami's house took place every week. Light didn't find it surprising for his father to push the weekly meetings a day early. As he entered through the gates of the house, he and Misa were greeted by warm welcomes and hugs. Mrs. Yagami and his sister, Sayu, took a particular liking to Misa while Soichiro would have long discussions with his son. As they helped prepare dinner, Sayu couldn't help but ask questions about Misa's pregnancy.

"So, have you experienced any of the pain or kicking the doctors on TV keep talking about?"

Mrs. Yagami did not take lightly of Sayu's informal tone. "Oh, you behave yourself. If Misa doesn't want to talk about it, then let her be."

"It's okay!" Misa insisted with an innocent smile. "It doesn't hurt now, but I don't think anything that Light and I could have would ever hurt. I can't wait until I bring this newborn baby into the new world. It's like a fairy tale come true."

"I'm not so sure this 'new world' of ours would be suitable for a child." Soichiro Yagami rarely put his mind off work. He constantly referenced the seriousness of the situation frequently and suddenly. As he led his son and his suitor to a seat in the couch, he gave his two cents on the world. "With Kira constantly terrifying the world with his Death Note, I'm worried how children will turn out in this day and age."

Light leaned forward on the couch, wanting to share his opinion as well. "Well, although I don't approve the idea of having a mass murderer tell us how to do things, it seems we have no choice. Besides, as long as Kira stays away from my family, we should be fine."

Soichiro didn't miss a beat. "True, but that's not to say you wouldn't get blackmailed by another person willing to reap the benefits from you. If you anger the wrong people, they might threaten your child by saying, 'If you don't do what I say, I'll put your child's name on the internet and Kira will kill him.' That's the kind of world we live in as long as Kira exists."

"Oh," Mrs. Yagami scoffed at the idea. "You're too paranoid, Soichiro. I'm sure Kira at least _investigates_ who he's going to kill. He wouldn't kill someone randomly out of spite. That would be foolish even for him."

"Still," The head of the Yagami household didn't take the idea very kindly. "Kira's just a very smart and careful person. He's still subject as a human being and should be found right away."

The lady of the household shook her head. "Look at us. We were busy discussing Light and Misa's baby and we end up getting distracted by Kira. Misa, Sayu, would you help me in the kitchen? I'm sure that the boys would like things to discuss among themselves." The two other women did so as Light and Soichiro lay back comfortably in the leather couch. When Light's hand aimed for the remote, an older hand prevented him from doing so, causing curiosity. His amber eyes traveled to his father's aged face.

"Is there something you need, Dad?"

Soichiro leaned forward and stared at his son. Light could already feel the personal talk coming. "Light, I've been watching you these past few days and I can tell you've got a lot on your mind. Mind telling me your thoughts on this child?"

Light knew the delicate line between the absolute truth and blatant lie. Telling the truth would be costly as well as destructive to his reputation. However, when confront his own father, Soichiro could easily tell when Light was lying. Light needed to reveal part of his feelings but not his plans. He forced a quick sigh and looked up to Soichiro, still waiting on an answer.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous. I'm scared that I won't be a good father, or I'll mistreat him."

Soichiro chuckled a little hearing this news. When Light stared at him again, he spotted a wide grin under his bushy mustache with creases running through his face.

"Is that all?" Soichiro seemed relieved of Light's situation. "I'm glad you think that. Honestly, I'm really glad you're thinking of others instead of yourself." Light gave a slight gasp and waited for his father to finish his speech.

"Light, people in this world think that a child is a burden. When they think of a baby, they assume the worst and abandon it. I know you have ambitions and you have dreams, but consider how a family can mean so much more. Coming home to see your smile and Sayu's has been a joy these past few years. I hope you understand the importance of a family."

Light knew better than the archaic preaching of his father. _"My father's view on the world is very naive. He thinks that by raising a family, all of life's problems are solved. He just doesn't understand how dirty this world is and how Kira is fixing it. Still, his devotion to his beliefs is something to be admired. Maybe..."_

Just then, the three women entered the room and rested on the chair. Light, with his observation, already figured out Misa's cross attitude. Her pouting lips in addition to her folded arms and her noticeable avoidance of Sayu in her eyesight made things clear that Sayu had said something Misa took to offense. Exhausted, Light wanted to break Misa's pettiness.

"Misa dear," He began softly as to not offend her further. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm." Her pout remained on her face as Light's patience began to wear thin.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sayu's voice rose up in protest. "All I suggested was that it might be too soon for a baby and you should consider if everyone's ready for it."

"For your information," Misa shut her eyes and stated her opinion clearly. "I know for sure that I want this baby, and Light wants this baby. So I think that qualifies as ready in my book. Isn't that right, Light?"

For the first time, Light noticed how Misa's temper had swung and how she displayed a personal sense of pride. True, such things did exist before, but never to Light's attention.

"Light?"

"Huh? Yes, yes! I think both of us are ready for this baby." With that, the God of the new World began to calculate. He needed time, precision and execution. Of the factors, time took precedent over place and method. And above all else, Light needed a name and a face.

Luckily, he had the face, still etched into his mind.

* * *

Rule III

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_xxxx_

Contrary to what many people thought, Misa Amane was not dumb. Even with all the controversy about her, she understood subtle changes and distractions from others. Not that Misa cared about them. However, one person's subtle change in behavior sent echoes into her mind. She remembered when Light used to touch her so fondly and hug her with such care. Now, he rarely as so much gave her a backrub. He used to talk to her softly and comfortably. Now when he talks, all she hears are concerns about the baby. But most of all, she missed his soft amber eyes that stared into her so lovingly. Now, they only stared at her stomach.

They continued to stare at her stomach, even as they ate breakfast together.

"Light?" Misa sincerely asked.

"Hmm?" He motioned to her face, prying his eyes away from her growing stomach.

"Are you going to be working late again?" She gazed at her God with loving eyes, wanting to see the smile she forgotten.

"You know the consequences this will bring us." He rose from his seat, putting on this black suit jacket. "If we're going to have this child, I'm going have to keep face and plan ahead. I'm going to have to write names ahead of time in order to prevent suspicion. Write down the names I told you today at the specific times I told you today and we'll be fine." As he stepped towards the door, Misa cried out a short farewell.

"I love you, Light." She eagerly awaited for her master to turn around and acknowledge her as he used to. Rather, she stared at his neatly dressed back as he exited out the door.

"Misa, take care of the baby."

Misa ran her fingers at her slight bulge of a stomach. She gripped it tightly seeing the man she worshiped fade away. Now, she truly understood his pain and her pain. In truth, she understood what was going on. She went into the bedroom, turned on the television and began to write down names in the Death Note. She tapped her stomach carefully as she wrote names down.

_Charles Newgate January 3rd 11P.M._

_Sachikane Marizan January 5th 12 P.M._

_Kotou Tan January 11th 1 P.M. Run over by truck_

_Ryoma Jun February 1st 12 P.M. Cries out in fear of Kira_

_"Ryoma," _she thought. _"That's a nice name."_ She felt her stomach as it bulged and tapped it several times. She gripped it tightly and noticed she had finished her writing for the day. Light used to give her so many names, but now, he was writing the names himself. She took a deep breath and sighed a heavy sigh. She finally resolved in her mind what needed to be done. Carefully picking up the cordless phone, her fingers played on the plastic numbers as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know you think this is unfair." She spoke softly. "But you have to understand, I'm doing this for your father. People think he's an evil man, but he's actually a kind one. Otherwise, you wouldn't have lasted this long. I wanted to see us happy together but for now, your father only has room to love one person."

She flipped open the Death Note with her other hand on the phone. "And that person is me."

_Ryoma Amane Yagami _

_1...2...3..._

She dialed the numbers of the local hospital quickly. As the phone chirped its ring tone, a deep females voice answered it.

"Hello. Emergency Ward. Who is in need of assistance?"

_10...11...12..._

"Hello. This is Misa Misa. I'm calling to tell you, that I'm not feeling too well."

"Miss Amane. I must tell you not to call this number unless it's an absolute emergency. If you want to schedule an appointment, you'll have to contact your physician."

_23...24...25..._

"Well, I demand to talk to you! I don't feel too right in my stomach. I think it's my baby. It really hurts and it feels really bad."

Misa heard a deep sigh over the phone as the nurse began to scribble something. "How long have you felt this pain?"

"Only this morning. But it hurts really bad, so I wasn't too sure."

"Did you see blood when you went into the restroom?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure I-"

_37...38...39..._

"Miss Amane, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps you're just experiencing morning-"

"Ahh!" She clutched her stomach. As if a knife cut into her womb, she collapsed to the side gripping the phone. Her breathing became ragged as her face rubbed against the crimson floor. She moaned in pain, clutching her stomach. It wasn't long until she felt her own heartbeat throbbing inside her head. "_Maybe it would've been better to call earlier." _She cried out in pain until she could distinctly feel something coming out of her uterus. She gave slight sobs to the pain until she heard the nurse's voice again.

"Miss Amane? Miss Amane!" She clutched it as long as she could, feeling blood soak the bottom lining of her pants and running down her leg. As she lay in a pool of her own blood, she started to fade out. Misa blacked out as the nurse contacted the ambulance.

* * *

He looked at her lying on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. She looked somewhat serene with the Blanche halls and florescent lighting beaming down on her. He gazed at the LCD, beeping slowly but steadily. The staff consisted of balding doctors and aging nurses that watched over her. He looked at her blond hair and ran his fingers through it. It was damp with sweat.

"Well, she's suffered no head injuries, which is common in cases like these. Other the amount of blood loss during the miscarriage, she seems to be alright. As for the child, we arrived there too late. It's being disposed now as we speak. You have my condolences, Mr. Yagami."

"Thank you." He responded, sending the doctor away. As he sat by the chair, his cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out of the pocket and stared at the phone. The window had a picture of an old fashioned clock as Light flipped open the phone. The reminder was blank. He quickly deleted it as he saw Misa's eyes open for the first time.

"Light?" Misa's voice didn't shrill or squeak. It didn't squeal or cheer. This different tone shook Light in a different way. He crouched down and sat by her side, awaiting her answer. Her thin arms supported her badly as they shook all the way through.

He never noticed before, but Misa seemed to have soft skin where he didn't notice it. Her cheekbones lifted in the right places and her eyes highlighted her features wonderfully. She rose up, pulling off the white sheet that covered her unconscious body and revealed a placid green hospital gown. Misa's clothes, stained, were being washed by the staff. He took a chair and stared at her, face to face.

"Did I do good?" At first, the God of the New world simply stared into the distance. He gazed into her tan eyes just as she stared into his rich amber ones. He thought about how Misa could have compromised her well-being and might have revealed the Death Note to an unsuspecting public. Normally, Light would have scolded her for acting without his consent. Yet, for every fault, every mistake that Misa made, she redeemed herself utterly with this final act. He finally rose up and let his smooth voice grace her ears.

"Misa. What you did was the right thing." Light could see the servant's eyes began to dampen with joy and perhaps remorse. "With the Kira Squad still investigating, you had no choice but to write his name. However, the Kira Investigation Squad will eventually end and I will die, too. So I will need an heir when the time comes."

Light watched the blonde turned her head slightly, probably unsure what she had heard. He knew it was rare for him to give sentiment toward Misa, but even servants had to be awarded one time or another. Loyalty needed a price and he knew what the price was in this situation. He gave her soft but subtle words to tease her and to encourage her.

"Do you understand? One day, I will require a successor. And it will be your duty to provide me one, when I say so."

"Oh, Light..." Misa squealed softly. As she gripped the God of the New world by the waist, the boy gave a soft pat on her head. He ran the strands of her locks through his fingers. If he wasn't careful, he might have become soft.


End file.
